Enjoy the moment , before all disappeared in a Flash
by Emerys08
Summary: Spoiler saison 1 épisode 7 - J'ai vu l'épisode et j'ai tout de suite pensée à cette histoire. Barry/Wells - Le bref contact qu'il avait eut avec Wells avait eut plus de conséquence que prévu, mais l'homme était un véritable mystère. Aurait-il le courage d'accepter la situation ? Et de faire un choix qui pourrait tout changer entre lui et le scientifique ?


Salut,

Me voilà avec une autre histoire qui n'est pas un crossover et j'en ai encore 3 qui attendent d'être écrites derrière ^^ mais j'ai vu l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 de Flash et j'ai été obligée d'écrire cette fic. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite, mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être que si un autre épisode m'inspire…

En attendant je vous offre celui-là.

**Attention, spoiler saison 1 épisode 7** pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Et pour les curieux la scène qui m'a inspirée est celle où le docteur Wells décide de se sacrifier pour sauver les autres.

La correction est signée mari6s ( u/1273651/mari6s), que je remercie.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir )

x

Enjoy the moment, before all disappeared in a flash

La peur l'avait envahi alors qu'il faisait face au dernier méta-humain qu'ils avaient trouvé. Barry avait peur, pas seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Cisco et Caitlin… et le docteur Wells. Il entendit Cait supplier l'homme électrique de les épargner, puis une voix s'éleva attirant l'attention de leur ennemi. Le docteur Wells était à découvert et faisait face à l'une de ses malheureuses créations et Barry sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Parce que le docteur Wells était sans défense et que lui-même ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne put retenir son hurlement lorsqu'il vit la foudre frapper le fauteuil du scientifique et envoyer celui-ci au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt, le docteur Wells était là en train de se sacrifier pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Une rage nouvelle envahit le jeune homme. Wells n'était peut-être pas un saint mais c'était quelqu'un de valeur pour lui, Cisco et Cait. L'un de ses amis. Et il ne laisserait personne toucher à l'un de ses amis.

Il s'élança alors, plus vite que jamais, il se rendit aux côtés du docteur Wells, passa ses bras autour du corps du scientifique et l'éloigna de l'attaque de l'homme électrique. Puis il alla affronter son adversaire. Plus tard ce jour-là, il eut une discussion avec le docteur Wells et il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque celui-ci lui annonça que s'il se fichait des gens, il s'inquiétait et se préoccupait beaucoup de lui.

Et alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit après cette journée de folie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au docteur Wells. En tant que scientifique, il l'avait adulé pendant un temps, puis l'accélérateur de particule avait explosé et il était devenu l'impossible. Il avait alors eu le privilège d'être placé sous la protection du docteur Wells. Mais aujourd'hui, ce grand homme l'avait déçu. Il avait oublié ce que la biographie du scientifique disait et il avait eu un aperçu du côté sombre de l'homme. Et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Mais le fait était là et il ne savait pas très bien quoi en faire si Wells se fichait pas mal de prendre des vies, il n'hésiterait pas à risquer la sienne pour protéger Barry.

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'écarter les couvertures, ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était trop pour lui, il n'allait pas réussir à s'endormir ce soir. Dans un nouveau soupir Barry se prépara à vitesse normale avant de sortir et courut dans la ville pendant une bonne heure. Puis il décida de rejoindre Star Labs, quitte à courir autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Barry était en train de finir de lacer ses chaussures de course lorsqu'il entendit le fauteuil roulant du docteur Wells s'approcher.

- Tu es en avance, Barry.

- Oui, je sais. Ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un instant, Barry reconnaissant enfin que tout cette histoire ne le concernait pas que lui et qu'il devait travailler à rendre ce monde meilleur. Puis il monta sur le tapis roulant et courut sous le regard heureux du docteur Wells.

Pendant sa course, Barry en profita pour se vider l'esprit pour chasser les souvenirs de cette journée de fou, mais soudainement un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit, c'était la sensation qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait pris le Docteur Wells dans ses bras pour le sauver. Déstabilisé par la sensation de bien-être qui lui revint avec ce souvenir, Barry trébucha et fut propulsé vers l'arrière, où il s'écrasa contre le mur. La douleur de son épaule était telle qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite les appels du docteur Wells. Le jeune homme ne reprit le contact avec la réalité qu'en sentant la main de son aîné se poser délicatement sur son épaule intact.

- Barry, appela le scientifique, ça va ?

- Je crois que mon épaule gauche est cassée, grimaça le jeune homme.

- Tu peux te lever ? s'inquiéta Wells.

Barry acquiesça doucement et se redressa, grimaçant lorsque ce simple mouvement lui envoya un pique de douleur dans tout le corps. Docilement et suivant les instructions du docteur Wells, Barry réussit à se lever et à rejoindre l'infirmerie, tout en tenant son bras contre lui.

Arrivé dans la pièce de soin, il s'installa sur le lit sous le regard inquiet et intrigué de son mentor.

- Je vais devoir découper ton haut, Barry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et laissa faire le docteur. Une fois torse nu, Barry se plaça dans le scanner pour permettre à Wells de voir les dégâts. Puis il retourna sur le lit où il s'allongea, ne pouvant plus garder une position verticale.

- L'épaule est broyée, marmonna Wells en s'avançant vers le lit. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais en train de repenser à aujourd'hui, courir m'aide à faire le point. Mais une pensée qui m'est venue m'a déstabilisé, avoua le jeune homme.

Wells l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la légère rougeur sur les joues de son protégé.

- Eh bien, peut-être qu'à l'avenir, il serait bon de ne pas penser à Mademoiselle West pendant nos tests.

Barry acquiesça, soulagé que le docteur Wells croie qu'il avait pensé à Iris et pas à lui. Les heures suivantes furent particulièrement difficiles pour Barry, le temps que ses os se reforment. Par chance Cait et Cisco n'avait pas assisté à cela, Barry les aimait bien, mais il était sûr que ces deux-là n'arrêteraient pas de lui faire des remarques sur son accident et il était déjà suffisamment gêné par celui-ci sans que l'on ait besoin de le lui rappeler toutes les deux minutes.

Le jeune homme tourna alors la tête lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau le bruit du fauteuil du docteur Wells. Ce dernier était dans la pièce d'à côté et observait des données sur une tablette. Son air concentré et son doigt posé délicatement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait lui donnaient un regard mystérieux. Barry détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant violemment. Ses pensées étaient hors de contrôle depuis que le docteur Wells avait risqué sa vie pour lui et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la direction qu'elles prenaient.

F inalement, la douleur disparut et Barry put se relever. Le docteur Wells s'approcha aussitôt et lui fit passer de nouveau une radio pour être sûr que tout était en place, puis le scientifique le laissa partir et Barry n'attendit rien d'autre pour quitter Star Labs le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

_Barry était à Star Labs en train de courir sur le tapis, lorsque celui-ci se mit à ralentir, signe que le test était fini. Il ralentit jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter, puis il s'assit sur le tapis, attrapant une bouteille d'eau qui était posée juste à côté et la vidant d'un trait. Les bruits du fauteuil du docteur Wells attirèrent son attention et le scientifique entra dans la pièce._

_- Très belle course, Barry, le félicita Wells._

_Ce dernier avança son fauteuil le plus près possible de Barry, puis à la surprise de celui-ci, il se pencha vers son cadet et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Barry en un doux baiser._

Dans un halètement qui s'approchait plus du cri que du soupir, Barry se redressa dans son lit, il regarda aussitôt autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre dans son petit appartement et non pas à Star Labs. Soulagé, il se rallongea avec un soupir en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Depuis un mois, il faisait toujours le même genre de rêve, où le Docteur Wells avait un rôle, parfois tendre, parfois plus dominateur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme en fauteuil roulant puisse avoir autant de charisme. Barry se secoua physiquement et mentalement. Il était hétéro, d'ailleurs il aimait Iris, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par les hommes. Et pourtant dans chacun des rêves qu'il faisait et où le Docteur Wells était présent, à aucun moment il ne cherchait à l'arrêter.

Le bruit de son portable qui vibrait sortit Barry de ses interrogations. C'était Cait. Depuis que ces rêves avaient commencé, il évitait le plus possible le docteur Wells et donc Star Labs et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouvelle apparition de méta-humain l'avait bien arrangé. Avec un dernier soupir, le jeune homme prit son portable et décrocha.

- Hey Cait, lâcha Barry d'un ton joyeux parfaitement simulé.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme, bien au contraire, mais si elle l'appelait c'était sûrement parce qu'elle voulait qu'il aille à Star Labs, chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, et cela ne rata pas.

- Barry, il faudrait que tu viennes au labo.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Non, mais les fêtes de Noël approchent et il va falloir qu'on revoie notre organisation.

Bien sûr les fêtes de Noël, lui-même n'aimait pas particulièrement cette période de l'année. Noël était une fête familiale et autant il adorait Joe et Iris, autant il aurait préféré passé ses fêtes avec ses parents. Malheureusement, sa mère était morte et son père était en prison, accusé à tort du meurtre de sa femme.

- Barry ?

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, Cait.

Il raccrocha alors et se prépara en un éclair, réussissant à rejoindre le labo dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent. Il entra dans la salle principale et remarqua que Cisco avait déjà la tête plongé dans un sac de voyage et qu'il y avait une autre valise posée près de Cait.

- Vous partez ? demanda Barry avec inquiétude.

- Oui, je fête Noël avec de vieux amis de la fac, expliqua Cisco, et Cait va voir de la famille.

- Et s'il y a un problème en ville pendant votre absence, s'inquiéta Barry. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à ce système, rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur du labo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur Wells s'occupera de cela pendant notre absence.

Barry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le scientifique avant de détourner vivement le regard en voyant que ce dernier l'observait avec attention.

- Ok. Vous avez raison, on a fait pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, vous avez mérité des vacances, acquiesça Barry avec un léger sourire sincère. Promettez-moi juste de faire attention à vous et de nous appeler au moindre problème.

- T'inquiète pas, Mec, on va bien profiter de nos vacances. Et ça sera plutôt à toi de faire attention et de nous appeler en cas de problème.

- Promis, assura Barry avec un large sourire.

Il observa ses amis quitter le labo avec un large sourire, sourire qui disparut un peu lorsqu'il entendit le fauteuil du docteur Wells se rapprocher de lui.

- Bien, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ta présence pour faire quelques tests de routine, proposa Wells, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu.

- Euh, je…, bafouilla Barry. J'aurais aimé rester mais… j'ai rendez-vous… avec Joe au commissariat. Faut que j'y aille, lâcha finalement Barry avant de s'éclipser en un éclair.

Wells fronça les sourcils à l'attitude pour le moins étrange du jeune homme, était-il toujours gêné de l'accident d'il y a un mois ? Barry était un jeune homme parfaitement constitué et il était normal pour lui d'éprouver du désir pour une belle jeune femme. Peut être qu'il devrait finalement en parler à Barry pour qu'il puisse mettre ça derrière lui et ainsi avancer. Pour s'assurer que Barry n'était pas au commissariat, il téléphona à Joe et ce dernier lui confirma bien que Barry était de repos aujourd'hui.

Le docteur Wells soupira avant de se rendre au garage de Star Labs, il allait devoir se rendre chez le jeune homme pour avoir une discussion et parfois son fauteuil était une vraie calamité. Heureusement que son labo était équipé de véhicules automatiques. Habituellement Cisco l'aidait pour monter dans la voiture, mais sans lui cela irait tout aussi bien. Une fois arrivé au véhicule qu'il voulait prendre, le docteur Wells se leva et rangea le fauteuil avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Entrer dans le véhicule sans témoin était facile, en sortir au beau milieu de la rue serait plus délicat. Le scientifique démarra la voiture et sortit du garage, on était en milieu de matinée, la circulation était fluide et il put rejoindre l'appartement de Barry sans problème. Se garant sur une place handicapé non loin, il eut plus de mal à sortir de la voiture qu'à rentrer, comme il l'avait prévu.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué du coin de l'œil que plusieurs personnes avaient voulu l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne le reconnaissent et ne se détournent de lui. L'indifférence voire la colère des habitants de cette ville était une chose à laquelle il avait dû s'habituer. Il réussit finalement à sortir de la voiture et à la verrouiller puis il fit tourner son fauteuil. Ce fut la douleur dans sa mâchoire qu'il perçut en premier avant de sentir qu'on le soulevait de son fauteuil. L'un des passants devait lui en vouloir plus que les autres car il lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Le docteur Wells fut jeté à terre et insulté par l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'homme s'avança alors et lui envoya son pied dans les côtes en l'insultant de tous les noms et en lui criant qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Ça Wells s'en souvenait et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle tout les jours.

Ce furent des cris qui alertèrent Barry, le jeune homme étant tranquillement assit dans son canapé à se convaincre qu'il était attiré par les femmes et pas par les hommes. Intrigué par le tapage qu'il y avait dehors, il se leva et s'avança vers sa fenêtre pour observer dehors. Et là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour car s'il ne pouvait voir l'homme qui était agressé, son agresseur se tenant au dessus de lui, il reconnaissait sans mal le fauteuil qui gisait un peu plus loin. Usant de sa vitesse, il rejoignit rapidement le hall de son immeuble, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur l'homme qui s'attaquait au docteur Wells, cette fois-ci à vitesse normale.

Il prenait une nuée de coups, peut être l'avait-il mérité, après tout il lui avait pris un être cher. Lorsque finalement un rugissement de rage atteignit ses oreilles et l'homme qui l'attaquait fut violemment repoussé loin de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, le docteur Wells observa Barry frapper avec plus de force que nécessaire l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Barry se battait avec plus de rage qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Finalement le jeune homme repoussa l'agresseur et retourna auprès du docteur Wells, l'aidant à se redresser et à s'appuyer contre sa voiture.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en voyant la lèvre fendue du scientifique.

- ça va, rassura Wells, je viens juste de me souvenir pourquoi je ne quitte pas souvent Star Labs.

- Pourquoi tu le protèges, mec, ragea l'homme que Barry avait mis à terre. C'est de sa faute si ma sœur est morte, si des tas de gens sont morts.

Il s'avança prêt à se battre à nouveau pour avoir la chance de massacrer l'enfoiré qui lui avait pris sa petite sœur. Mais Barry ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il était et lui aussi était prêt à en découdre.

- Elisabeth Wilcott, lâcha alors Wells surprenant les personnes présentes.

- Quoi ? murmura l'homme.

- C'était le nom de votre sœur. Cette nuit-là, j'ai tué 17 personnes et je connais leur nom et leur visage, je n'ai pas oublié ce qui a été perdu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux qu'aller de l'avant en espérant que les découvertes que je ferai m'apporteront le pardon des familles des victimes.

L'homme qui s'était jeté sur le docteur Wells l'observa avec surprise et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage au souvenir de sa chère sœur. À ce moment-là, la police arriva sur les lieux.

- Que ce passe-t-il, ici ? grommela un agent.

- Rien, assura Wells, absolument rien.

Les policiers, qui reconnurent également l'homme blessé devant eux, ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter celui qui avait finalement fait ce que beaucoup de monde voulait faire dans cette ville. Mettre son poing dans la figure du docteur Harrison Wells.

Les policiers firent alors s'éloigner les badauds et repartirent faire leur ronde. Barry lui était outré par le comportement des agents et grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante, jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée sur son bras ne le calme. Puis Barry reporta son attention sur le docteur Wells, il ne pouvait laisser celui-ci dans la rue. Il fut alors embêté par un autre détail, l'ascenseur de son immeuble était en panne, le docteur Wells ne pourrait utiliser son fauteuil. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser le fauteuil dans la rue comme ça.

- Barry ? Appela doucement Wells.

- L'ascenseur… l'ascenseur de mon immeuble est en panne, bafouilla le jeune homme.

- Je vois, dans se cas…

- Je peux vous porter, murmura le jeune homme, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire du fauteuil, avoua-t-il complètement gêné.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas le remettre dans la voiture, proposa le scientifique.

Barry acquiesça vivement, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il prit les clés que le docteur Wells lui tendait puis il rentra avec une certaine difficulté le fauteuil dans la voiture, tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait encore attaquer Wells. Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à mettre ce maudit fauteuil dans la voiture, il retourna auprès du docteur Wells, un peu gêné du temps qu'il avait mis avant de revenir auprès de lui. Ce dernier avait sortit un mouchoir et l'appliquait délicatement sur sa lèvre fendue.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'hôpital ? demanda Barry avec inquiétude.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura Wells avec un léger sourire.

Barry acquiesça doucement et un peu gêné, présenta son dos à Wells pour que celui-ci s'y installe, il ne pouvait le porter que comme ça. Barry sentit alors les bras du scientifique passer autour de ses épaules, il attrapa donc les jambes de son aîné et se releva prudemment, s'assurant qu'il ne glissait pas, puis il se dirigea vers son appartement.

Arrivé là, il entra dans son petit salon et installa Wells sur son canapé. Puis il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre rapidement des antidouleurs et aussi de quoi nettoyer le visage couvert de sang du scientifique. Il revint près de Wells quelques secondes après l'avoir quitté. Le scientifique accepta l'antidouleur et prit le linge humide que Barry lui avait apporté pour nettoyer le sang qui maculait sa joue et son menton.

- Nous devons parler Barry, commença le Docteur Wells.

Le jeune homme se figea à cette phrase puis il s'éloigna du canapé, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. La fuite n'était pas envisageable, pas alors que le docteur Wells n'était pas en sécurité au labo.

- Barry, l'amour que tu ressens pour la jeune mademoiselle West…

- Je ne l'aime pas, souffla Barry, enfin je veux dire je ne l'aime plus… c'est… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'en suis.

- Et si tu m'expliquais depuis le début, proposa Wells.

Barry lâcha un soupir et finalement il s'installa dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce juste en face de son aîné. Et lorsqu'il lui parla, il n'eut pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Depuis quelque temps, j'éprouve du désir… pour un homme, lâcha Barry dans un murmure.

Wells haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part d'un jeune homme comme Barry, mais certainement pas à cela. Barry, lui, était tendu, maintenant qu'il l'avait avoué à voix haute cette affirmation devenait plus réelle. Et cela l'effrayait en quelque sorte.

- Le désir n'est pas une chose qui se contrôle, Barry, commença prudemment Wells, et ça n'est pas une chose importante. Tu peux désirer quelqu'un sans que cela n'affecte ta vie.

- Oui, mais … c'est la première fois que je… que j'éprouve ça pour… un homme.

Agité et rendu nerveux par cette conversation, Barry s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Le docteur Wells observa son jeune protégé avec un froncement de sourcils, essayant de comprendre en quoi le désir de Barry pouvait être un problème. Et puis soudainement ça fit tilt dans son cerveau. Pour un génie, il y avait vraiment des moments où il avait des difficultés à relier les points.

- Barry ? Éprouves-tu du désir pour moi ? demanda le scientifique, la gorge sèche.

Il vit le jeune homme devant lui se figer avant de baisser la tête sans oser croiser son regard. Barry Allen le surprenait régulièrement, mais là c'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas et par rapport à laquelle il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répondit alors le jeune homme sans oser le regarder, c'est juste arrivé comme ça, je m'en suis rendu compte quand je courais et depuis quand je repense aux moments que j'ai passé à Star Labs, je me rends compte que ça dure depuis quelque temps et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber dans le fauteuil avec un air si désespéré que cela fit sourire le docteur Wells.

- Barry, dis-moi en quoi ça pose un problème que tu me désires ?

- Ça ne vous gêne pas ? s'étonna Barry en relevant la tête.

- Je suis… flatté d'un tel intérêt, répondit Wells avec un léger sourire. Je ne pensais pas encore susciter du désir chez quelqu'un, en particulier depuis l'incident à Star Labs. Barry tant que ça n'est que du désir, ça n'a aucune incidence sur la vie de tous les jours.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure, effrayé de connaître la réponse.

- Eh bien l'étape après le désir en général, c'est l'amour, répondit le scientifique avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et si cela arrivait ?

- M'aimes-tu, Barry ?

- Non ! Enfin… je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas. Je… je vais faire du café, lâcha Barry avant de prendre la fuite en direction de la cuisine, les joues aussi rouges que son costume de Flash.

Eh bien, voilà un développement pour le moins perturbant pour lui. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à susciter l'intérêt du jeune homme, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait un mois. Il faudrait qu'il aille jeter un coup d'œil sur l'avenir pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas changé. Et il agirait en conséquence.

X

Le docteur Wells était dans sa pièce secrète et observait le journal qui s'affichait devant lui. La bonne nouvelle était que le désir nouveau de Barry n'avait pas changé le futur.

X

_Il était dans la douche des vestiaires de Star Labs, profitant de l'eau chaude qui nettoyait la suie de son corps après qu'il ait sauvé des enfants de l'incendie de leur école. Il sentait l'eau frapper son corps avec force et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'en sentant une main fraiche sur son dos. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, figé par ce qu'il voyait. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait put faire la moindre remarque sur le fait que le docteur Wells était debout sur ses deux jambes, ce dernier l'avait plaqué contre le carrelage froid et s'était emparé de ses lèvres de force, glissant son genou entre les jambes de son cadet._

Barry haletait allongé dans son lit, encore un autre rêve et celui-là lui avait semblé bien réel, tellement réel qu'il était dur sous ses draps. Avec un soupir, Barry se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour régler le problème, mais voilà il savait qu'il ne serait pas réglé comme ça, parce que son désir pour le docteur Wells devenait trop important et le fait d'avoir senti son corps contre lui hier lorsqu'il l'avait porté n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Des coups frappés à sa porte attirèrent l'attention de Barry. Ce dernier jura avant de se préparer rapidement, priant pour que ça ne soit pas le docteur Wells. Il ouvrit la porte et eut la surprise de trouver Iris derrière.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, s'amusa la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, bafouilla Barry avant de s'écarter. Tu… tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non et comme tu ne daignes plus venir me voir je me suis dit que je pourrais t'apporter le petit déjeuner.

- Bien sûr, merci et désolé.

Il entendit Iris rire en s'avançant dans son appartement et il s'aperçut alors que les papillons qui apparaissaient en général dans son estomac à ce son n'étaient pas là. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à se promener, à discuter et à rire, mais Barry lui avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

- Es-tu amoureux, Barry ?

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en s'arrêtant au milieu du parc.

Iris ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant avec émerveillement les premiers flocons de neige de l'année.

- Tu semblais un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui, répondit finalement la jeune femme. Alors es-tu amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement Barry.

Iris pencha doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'attraper le bras du jeune homme et de l'attirer vers un banc à l'écart.

- C'est Felicity ?

- Non, répondit Barry en rougissant doucement.

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Oui, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

- Et elle t'aime ?

- Il se soucie de moi, répondit Barry, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime.

- Il ?!

Barry s'aperçut alors de sa bourde et rougit violement sous le regard surpris d'Iris.

- O-kay. Un homme donc.

Elle se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance alors que Barry rougissait de plus en plus.

- Barry, je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que ça ne me choque pas. Dans le bon sens du terme, rajouta Iris en le voyant pâlir cette fois-ci. Je suis surprise. Et tu lui as dit.

- Non, il sait que j'éprouve du désir pour lui mais il ne sait pas que je suis sans doute tombé amoureux de lui. Et il ne doit pas le savoir, ça compliquerait trop les choses.

- L'amour c'est toujours compliqué Barry, soupira Iris. Comment crois-tu que mon père a réagi lorsqu'il nous a dit savoir pour moi et Eddie.

- Ne lui dis surtout pas, s'affola alors Barry.

- Relax, bien sûr que je ne lui dirai pas, rassura Iris, après tout tu ne lui avais rien dit pour Eddie, la moindre des choses c'est que je te rende la pareille.

Un silence s'installa alors très inconfortable pour les deux amis.

- Et donc, tu vas lui dire ou pas ? Que tu l'aimes.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? demanda Barry.

- Tu es le seul à choisir le chemin que prendra ta vie, Barry.

- C'est très poétique, nota le jeune homme avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Hey, je fais des études de journalisme, tu te souviens, répondit Iris en donnant un coup d'épaule amical au jeune homme.

Ils se chahutèrent pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Barry ne sonne. C'était un message du docteur Wells pour faire les tests de routine.

- Je dois y aller, lâcha alors Barry.

- Où ?

- À Star Labs pour faire des tests.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Non, tout va bien, rassura Barry avec un léger sourire, c'est juste des tests de suivi. Tu sais j'ai été frappé par la foudre.

- Je viens avec toi, lâcha alors Iris.

- Non, je ne pense pas que…

- Ça n'est pas négociable, répliqua la jeune femme.

Barry n'eut plus qu'à envoyer un texto à Wells pour le prévenir qu'Iris venait avec lui pendant que la jeune femme leur trouvait un taxi.

Wells eut un soupir agacé lorsqu'il reçu le texto de Barry, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de dissimuler ce qui pouvait être compromettant, autrement dit la combinaison de Flash, qu'il cacha en verrouillant la pièce où elle était rangée. Puis il rejoignit le hall où Barry et mademoiselle West seraient sûrement. Lorsqu'il arriva, Barry et Iris étaient déjà là et la jeune femme observait autour d'elle avec une certaine touche de méfiance dans le regard, après tout c'était ici qu'avait explosé un accélérateur de particules.

- Je constate que tu n'es pas venu seul, Barry, nota West, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

- C'est moi qui ai insisté, docteur West. Bonjour. Je suis désolée de m'imposer comme ça mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

West put voir Barry rouler des yeux derrière la jeune femme.

- Bien dans ce cas, allons-y, je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres choses à faire, je ne voudrais pas empiéter trop longtemps sur l'une des rares journées de repos de monsieur Allen.

Il fit demi-tour dans son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le labo, vite suivi par Barry et Iris. Une fois arrivé là, le docteur ordonna à Barry d'enlever son haut tout en lui désignant un lit dans la pièce d'à côté, pendant qu'il allait chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Barry s'exécuta, habitué à ces tests, même si habituellement c'était Cait qui s'en occupait. Lorsque le docteur Wells revint, Barry l'attendait sagement assit sur le lit. Il s'occupa de lui faire les prises de sang habituelles puis il lui fit une radio et un scanner pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Et pendant tout ce temps, Iris observa les deux hommes interagir et elle sut qui était l'homme que Barry aimait. La légère rougeur sur les joues de son frère de cœur le lui indiquait sans équivoque.

Une fois les tests finis, Wells s'éloigna pour mettre en route l'analyse du sang de Barry. Et Iris en profita pour parler au jeune homme.

- Donc… le docteur Wells, lâcha la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

En voyant cela, Barry rougit violement.

- Ouais, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis foutu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Regarde-le, soupira Barry, c'est un véritable génie. Je n'ai aucune chance que ça soit réciproque. Il… c'est compliqué.

x

Compliqué et après les garçons diront que c'est les filles qui sont compliquées. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il fallait mais elle devait s'assurer que Barry ne courait aucun risque, or elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance au docteur Wells. C'est pourquoi, elle se trouvait dans le hall de Star Labs le soir-même. Elle voulait parler seule à seul avec le docteur Wells.

Ce dernier était en train de rédiger son journal lorsque Gideon l'avertit de la présence d'un intrus. Il demanda à l'ordinateur de lui montrer la vidéosurveillance et fronça les sourcils en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans son labo. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe sur quelque chose qui ne devait pas être connu du public, dans le genre d'une combinaison rouge.

Lorsqu'il retrouva la jeune femme, cette dernière s'était perdue dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du site.

- Barry n'est pas là, nota Wells faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se retourna alors pour faire face au scientifique, et remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue.

- Je sais, répondit Iris, c'est vous que je suis venue voir.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que Barry ne courait aucun risque avec vous.

- Votre père s'est déjà assuré de cela, répondit Wells d'une voix calme.

- Écoutez, Barry est très important pour nous…

- Il l'est également pour moi, interrompit Wells.

Iris l'observa avec attention, essayant de comprendre qui était vraiment le docteur Wells. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'interpellait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Et vous êtes également important pour Barry, fit la jeune femme.

Wells se figea un court instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Il vous a parlé, nota l'homme d'une voix posée.

- Il vous a parlé à vous aussi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Wells soupira doucement puis, il désigna les fauteuils du hall et invita la jeune femme à y prendre place, installant son propre fauteuil juste en face. Il nota alors que la jeune femme semblait encore plus tendue et gênée.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Wells l'observa calmement, essayant de comprendre ce que la jeune femme savait sur Barry.

- Il m'a avoué avoir du désir pour moi, répondit finalement le scientifique.

- Et ça vous gêne ?

- Non, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à me soucier de cela, tant que cela n'affecte pas sa façon de travailler et les tests que nous faisons ici, je ne voix pas en quoi cela me poserait un problème.

Iris se tendit surprise de voir que Wells, cet homme que Barry admirait tant, était plus inquiet pour des tests que pour Barry en lui-même.

- Et Barry, ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir si ça l'affectera ?

Il vit alors la jeune femme se tendre comme si elle avait commit une bourde. Après cela, Iris prit congé rapidement, sous le regard pensif du docteur Wells. Et alors qu'il était retourné dans la salle de contrôle, il fut prit d'un doute. Barry ne serait quand même pas tombé amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

x

Le docteur Wells était installé devant l'ordinateur principal de Star Labs. Il guidait le Flash qui était parti mettre fin à un braquage de banque. Les criminels étaient des idiots, ils savaient que la ville était protégée et pourtant ils continuaient à commettre leurs méfaits ici. Wells réussit à pirater le système de caméras vidéo de la banque grâce à un système mis en place par Cisco. Il donna la position des braqueurs à Barry, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venir du couloir. Fronçant les sourcils, Wells s'éloigna de l'ordinateur. Les systèmes d'alarme étaient branchés en permanence et il était sûr d'être seul alors d'où venait ce bruit ? La dernière chose qu'il vit alors fut une traînée jaune qui traversait son labo.

X

Le Flash finit de neutraliser les braqueurs et après s'être assuré que tous les otages allaient bien, il repartit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard sous l'apparence de Barry. Il rejoignit l'inspecteur West qui l'observa faire avec un léger sourire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda dans un murmure le black en faisant référence aux otages.

- Tout va bien, rassura Barry avec un large sourire.

Les forces d'intervention entrèrent dans la banque et arrêtèrent les braqueurs sous le regard satisfait du capitaine. Rares étaient les braquages qui se terminaient aussi bien. Il remarqua alors West et Allen qui observaient la scène. Il interpella l'inspecteur et lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui, lui disant que l'enquête et surtout la paperasse serait transmises à un autre.

Soulagé d'être déchargé de la partie la plus ennuyeuse de son travail, l'inspecteur se tourna vers Barry pour lui proposer de venir manger à la maison, lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcils de celui-ci.

- Barry ?

- Le docteur Wells … je ne l'entends plus depuis le début du braquage, murmura Barry. Il faut que je retourne à Star Labs.

- Je t'y emmène, fit alors Joe. Je sais que je suis moins rapide que toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais s'il y a un problème, il vaut mieux que je sois là.

- D'accord, fit alors Barry avec une voix pressée.

Le jeune homme était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et il voulait s'assurer que le docteur Wells allait bien. Ainsi trépigna-t-il d'impatience dans la voiture de l'inspecteur pendant que celui-ci les conduisait à Star Labs. Une fois arrivé, Barry sortit de la voiture et, lui et Joe entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de contrôle qu'ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. La salle était sens dessus dessous, les vitres qui séparaient la salle de contrôle et la salle de soin étaient brisées et à l'horreur de Barry, il trouva des traces de sang.

- Docteur Wells ! appela le jeune homme.

Un gémissement lui parvint d'en-dessous d'une armoire renversée. Barry l'atteignit en un instant et il le vit. Le docteur Wells était là, la partie inférieure du corps coincée sous l'armoire.

- Joe ! appela alors Barry qui commençait à paniquer.

L'inspecteur fut à ses côtés rapidement et à deux ils purent soulever l'armoire, libérant le docteur Wells. Joe s'éloigna alors pour appeler une ambulance, tandis que Barry restait près du docteur Wells. Ce dernier reprit finalement connaissance.

- Barry, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis là, répondit le jeune homme avec soulagement. Et Joe est là aussi, il appelle une ambulance. Ne vous en faites pas docteur Wells, on va s'occuper de vous.

Barry hésita un instant avant de passer une main qui se voulait apaisante dans les cheveux de Wells. Ce dernier ouvrit soudainement les yeux et observa avec surprise le jeune homme faire. Barry rougit face à son geste mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ignorait si ce qu'il faisait apaisait vraiment le scientifique, mais ça l'apaisait lui et il en avait besoin. Il avait pensé le perdre lorsqu'il avait vu le sang sur le sol et cela lui était insoutenable.

- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, murmura alors Wells.

- Quoi ? demanda Barry sans comprendre.

- Je sais que tu me désires et maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes. Ton attitude est très claire et tes sentiments le sont tout autant. Mais je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut.

- Je sais vous êtes un joueur d'échecs, vous n'êtes pas l'homme que j'ai idéalisé au début, mais maintenant je sais jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller.

Wells grimaça sous la douleur.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

- Je… j'imagine qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un, mais si on ne se lance pas, si on reste trop prudent alors on ne connaîtra jamais rien, on ne vivra jamais rien.

Wells l'observa un instant avant de comprendre que Barry avait raison. Mais la question qu'il se posa ensuite fut : est-ce que cela en vaudrait vraiment le coup ? Lorsque Barry connaîtrait la vérité à son sujet, lorsqu'il comprendrait qui il était vraiment et qu'il l'abandonnerait pour ses mensonges, est-ce que le fugace moment de bonheur qu'il aurait eu avec le jeune homme vaudrait la peine de souffrir de son départ ?

Car oui, le docteur Wells aimait Barry, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais il avait découvert le jeune homme au fil du temps, il l'avait vu affronter mille dangers pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait. Il avait vu un gamin devenir un homme de bien et il en était tombé amoureux. Comment aurait-il pu l'éviter ? Alors oui, ça valait peut-être le coup.

Harrison fit alors fi de la douleur et se redressa doucement sur son coude avant d'attraper le menton de son cadet pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur son visage parce qu'il savait comment cette histoire allait finir et que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer pour lui.

Puis, il remarqua la rougeur sur les joues de Barry et cela le fit sourire tendrement.

L'ambulance arriva assez vite et Joe guida les ambulanciers vers la salle de contrôle. Wells ordonna alors à Barry de prendre le costume de Flash et de partir, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ait des ennuis. Le docteur Wells fut emmené vers l'hôpital le plus proche et Joe demanda à être chargé de l'enquête, ce qui éviterait que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le secret de Barry ne le découvre par inadvertance. Barry lui, après avoir dissimulé le costume chez lui, rejoignit l'hôpital et attendit les nouvelles. Il ne prévint pas Cait et Cisco tout de suite, il voulait d'abord avoir des nouvelles du médecin de Wells.

Le jeune homme dut attendre une bonne heure avant que celui-ci n'arrive, Joe l'ayant rejoint depuis quelques minutes à peine. Barry se leva alors en entendant le nom de Wells et il s'approcha du médecin.

- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous des nouvelles d'Harrison Wells ?

- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda le médecin.

- Non, répondit Joe en montrant sa plaque, mais nous sommes probablement les seuls dans cette ville à nous soucier de lui. Nous voudrions lui parler pour l'enquête.

Le médecin acquiesça calmement et leur expliqua que les jambes de Wells avaient été touchées mais que leur état n'avait pas empiré. Puis il leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre du son patient.

Barry s'y rendit tout de suite sous le regard soupçonneux de Joe, il y avait anguille sous roche dans l'attitude de Barry. Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la chambre, il vit Wells allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, le teint pale et le corps bardé d'électrodes et d'aiguilles. Il s'approcha, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Wells avait les yeux clos, le médecin venait de lui annoncer son état, autrement dit cette fois-ci il aurait vraiment besoin du fauteuil, au moins le temps que les dégâts causés par son agresseur guérissent, mais grâce à la technologie qu'il gardait soigneusement dissimulée à Star Labs, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps.

Le scientifique ouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, c'était Barry et le jeune homme était hésitant dans sa manière d'agir. Se demandant si le docteur Wells se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait avant d'être emmené ici, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Et cela amusa son aîné. Wells l'invita à s'approcher d'un léger mouvement de la main. Le jeune homme s'empara alors d'une chaise et s'approcha du lit.

- Comment allez-vous docteur Wells ? demanda Barry avec hésitation.

- J'imagine que j'irai beaucoup moins bien lorsqu'ils auront arrêté de me donner de la morphine, plaisanta l'homme.

Barry baissa la tête et Wells sut tout de suite à quoi il pensait.

- N'y pense même pas, s'exclama Wells.

Barry leva la tête surpris par le cri de Wells.

- Tu es peut être rapide, Barry, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Wells tendit alors la main et la posa sur le visage de Barry faisant sursauter celui-ci de surprise.

- Je sais que ça va être une mauvaise idée et que ça ne se finira probablement pas bien, commença le scientifique, mais je veux bien qu'on essaye à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Barry avec curiosité.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de ne jamais arrêter d'être le Flash.

- Je vous le promets, assura Barry d'une voix résolue.

- C'est bien, approuva Wells avec un léger sourire. Et Barry ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux qu'il y ait une histoire sérieuse entre nous, peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui, bien sûr doc… euh, je veux dire Harrison, bafouilla Barry en rougissant doucement.

Ce jour-là Barry resta le plus longtemps possible avec Harrison et ne quitta la chambre que lorsque les infirmières le mirent dehors sous le regard amusé du docteur Wells. Une fois sorti, le jeune homme rejoignit le labo et observa les dégâts autour de lui, il ignorait qui avait fait cela, mais il espérait que Cisco pourrait lui en dire plus grâce aux caméras de vidéosurveillance une fois qu'il serait rentré. En parlant de ses amis, il avait des coups de fil à passer.

X

Cait avançait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Barry l'avait prévenu hier que le Docteur Wells avait été attaqué et elle était revenue le plus vite possible. De toute façon les fêtes de famille ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc. Cisco la suivait avec peine, lui aussi avait tout laissé tomber pour revenir dès que Barry l'avait prévenu, bien que le jeune homme leur ait affirmé que le docteur Wells allait bien. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Wells et Cait ouvrit la porte, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière… avant de se figer bouche bée par ce qu'elle voyait, Cisco tout aussi figé à ses côtés.

Barry était arrivé avant eux de toute évidence et il allait avoir des explications à donner, en particulier sur le fait qu'il était penché sur le lit du docteur Wells en train d'embrasser celui-ci. Ce que ce dernier ne semblait pas refuser au vu de la main qui tenait la nuque de Barry.

Les deux hommes ne s'aperçurent de la présence de leurs visiteurs qu'une fois le baiser rompu. Barry s'écarta alors vivement en rougissant, sous le regard amusé de Wells.

- Et bien, vous rentrez tôt de vos fêtes, nota Wells.

- Il semblerait que vous, vous avez déjà eu droit à votre cadeau, nota Cisco avec un léger sourire amusé.

Cait s'était elle aussi remise de sa surprise et observa le jeune couple devant elle, elle nota surtout les améliorations chez Barry qui la poussèrent à accepter cette nouvelle tournure des événements. Elle se joignit alors à la discussion de Cisco et de Barry, qui prévoyaient déjà de fêter le réveillon au labo. Le tout sous le regard amusé de Wells. Ce dernier accepta d'ailleurs rapidement que la fête soit organisée dans l'une des salles de son complexe, il voulait profiter un maximum de ses moments de joie avant que Barry ne découvre la vérité à son sujet et qu'il ne perde tout ça. Il devait profiter de ce moment avant que tout ne disparaisse en un éclair.


End file.
